Vanitas, what now?
by dragora7747
Summary: In which Vanitas finds a kid, sees him getting hurt, and non-intentionally adopts him. Too bad Dumbledore actually WANTED those Blood Wards to stay up. Now everybody else is up for the ride. And Xehannort is in for the biggest headache of the century. (Big Brother! Vanitas with Harry Potter. Title may change. Bashing of HP characters will be happening much later, if at all.)
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

*None of the characters listed belong to me, in real life. Only in my mind…*

* * *

Harry Potter.

We all have heard of him one way or another, either by the books, the movies, that one friend of your's who is humming the Hogwarts theme no matter where they go… Perhaps you even ARE that friend.

No matter what way you have found yourself encountering the name, it doesn't matter. But, there's a story to be written, yes? Now, only the path has to be decided.

Some choose to change one small variable, changing the entire storyline. Others make more… Startling alterations. This story could be one of them. It might be in the former category. However, one thing is for certain.

This story probably won't be the best. Still interested? Go right on ahead.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.-._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Vanitas was a bit more than upset. Pissed? No. Just…Mad? Yeah, that worked. Here he was, traveling across to different worlds, to see which ones had a deep hold, or were about to be consumed, by the Darkness. And that. Was. BORING. Sure, sometimes he would find one world that was having an epic battle over it, trying so desperately hard to resist, before collapsing into anarchy. But that was rare. Like, one out of a hundred worlds rare. And so far, it wasn't like there was anything to see, or do. Sighing, he ran a hand through his extremely spiky hair.

So, now what? He could always head back, or-

He looked back, spotting a rather interesting, magic filled realm. This was new. Maybe he went farther than he first thought he did. Reaching out, he accessed, and went into the world, landing in a house. It wouldn't be too far off to say that some great force of Darkness seemed to have somehow entered, yet it wasn't like him. It was more…Contained?

No. Subdued, perhaps. Either way, it wasn't near as bad for any Keyblade wielders from other worlds to take notice, which was kind of good. Good because then he could absorb the darkness without any interferen-

A wail came from one of the rooms where the darkness was thickest. It sounded a lot like…A young child's. A very, very young child's cry. Vanitas couldn't help but wonder if Xehanort had pulled something without him knowing. If this was some test…

Oh, to hell with it! Summoning Void Gear, he slashed through the door- because it was locked. Not because he forgot he could just open it, obviously-, and had to hold back a gasp of what would be shock, and perhaps a bit of horror.

There was a lady's body on the ground, eyes open and dulled. While there wasn't any blood, you could tell that she had died not too long ago. Next was the baby crib. The kid was still alive, thankfully, but now carried a red lightning bolt scar on his forehead, crying out to a person who was long gone. A shaggy mop of dark hair just barely covered it up, his eyes widening to reveal emerald green eyes. Looking to the side, he could see the remains of a- now broken- heart, with little to no light left in it. What peaked Vanitas' interest, though, was one of the pieces was nestled inside the boy's forehead, reeking of the foul blackness.

Thinking for a moment, the Dark Half considered taking the darkness away, when a loud creak met his ears, followed by shouts. Uh. This would have to be saved for another day. Conjuring a Dark Corridor as quickly as he could without making much noise, Vanitas left the world, thinking. He'd have to keep an eye on this one. If only because of the threat of Darkness hanging over the child, and the world. Should he tell his master about this, on the other hand… Well, it wasn't like anybody else knew about this. And he doubted Xehanort would care much, with how fascinated he was with the _X-Blade_. No, not fascinated, obsessed. That was probably the only reason he had kept him around. And he didn't pay much attention to him in the first place, so it didn't seem too far of a stretch if he did choose to watch over the kid.

Now, if only he had map with him...

* * *

Short, yes. Bad, maybe. Insane of me to even THINK of writing this? ...Perhaps. Thoughts would be very much appreciated, no matter what way you see it.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge

*Looks like there was a file mix-up for the original first chapter…Sorry about that. It's fixed now, so you can go back, and read it if you need too.

Again, neither Kingdom Hearts nor the Harry Potter franchises belong to me, also, anybody order KH3 yet…?

…yeah, dumb question. *

* * *

Vanitas did actually keep on his decision, though… He only managed to make it back to the world on two separate occasions, due to it being so dang far off. The first visit, he couldn't really check on the kid (who he had yet to learn his name), as he was in school, so he did the second-best thing; Search the world. One remarkable fact was that light and dark forces were VERY active, though he couldn't exactly see them. He could only feel. Probably for the best. There was also the near heavy presence of magic, seeming to radiate from some places more than others, such as the alley way he was in front of now. Imagine standing right next to a fireplace. That was fueled by oil. So, the energy was not really intense, but not enough for him to completely back down. The Dark half was a bit fazed, shaking his head as he walked through the mirage, only to be exposed to even more magic power. Now it was like a tidal wave, coupled with the oil from before, lit aflame. This wasn't going to go too well, he thought with a sigh.

Time skip to a bit later, and Vanitas was very much so still alive (because he still had yet to meet our other MC), and drinking. The whole being allowed to drink before being 21 thing was a great rule. One could say that he was positively addicted to Butterbeer, and was wondering how in Kingdom Hearts he hadn't found it sooner. After downing 5 mugs of the sweet substance, he stopped, and payed the barkeeper, who was named Tom. Thankfully, he accepted munny. "It's been a long time since I've seen currency such as this." "Really?" "Yes. I believe a young lad with silvery white hair once came by, when I was quite a few years younger. A curious boy, indeed. Wouldn't be surprised if he had ended up in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. He had yellowish amber eyes, similar unmistakably to your own." "Huh…", Vanitas mumbled, before taking his leave. It kinda sounded like Tom was describing Xehannort, but… He was a baldy last time Vani had checked, which was less than a week ago. But, then again, the barman HAD said quite a few years ago, so depending on what he meant, it could have been 5-15 years ago. Still, could.

He learned a great deal about the world, from some passers by that mistook him for what they called, "a muggleborn." What was that all about? Apparently, he was in Diagon Alley -which he TOTALLY didn't be missay as the extremely similar direction-, where wizards, witches, and all other magical folks can purchase supplies for their crafts. The small magical shopping district was commonly filled with those who were, are, or had gone to Hogwarts, a school specifically for wizards. In it were four specific Houses, Gryffindor, of the brave (or perhaps brash), Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw, the studious, and Hufflepuff, loyal and patient. His mind was sent into a short loop, when he found out the Hufflepuff symbol was a freaking badger. A BADGER. Those things had to be one of, if not the most ferocious, fearless creature in all of the Worlds. No way in Hades was that thing anything close to loyal, in his opinion. Are you going to be getting some backstory to this? Probably, but not in this chapter. Personally, the House of Slytherin sounded good to Vanitas. But he had a sinking feeling he might, or would be just a viable for Gryffindor, which sounded like a big ol' group of Lightners. (1) Just being with them would probably burn his very being.

Then there were the facts about a supposed "Dark Lord", who called himself Voldemort. Weird name to choose, if you asked him. Apparently, Voldie had done a whole lot of bad things, such as kill off a lot of people, advocating for "blood purity", which was seemed like some sort of wizard hierarchy system they chose not to get rid of. One of the more well known, or notorious things he had done was use a forbidden instant killing spell, that couldn't be blocked, nor repelled. Amusingly enough, that was the same spell that, in a way, felled him. Attempting to use that same spell on one of his worst enemies, the Potter family, he killed all but one: their infant, two year old child. It was suspected that the baby's mother, Lily Potter, had done some sort of defensive charm that protected the little one. The only sign of the failed infanticide was a lightning bolt scar on their forehead. That was oddly similar to how he found that kid…Perhaps it was a coincidence?

He left not too long after that, seeing as the day was more than nearly over. And that was how the second visit to the magical world, ended.

* * *

I was going to try a somehow fit in the 3rd visit, but couldn't find a way to, so you are unfortunately stuck with a semi-filler. I'm sorry this wasn't very good. It's a compilation of some wayward ideas, opinouns, and over all information that if you read the HP books, or saw the movies, has been grounded into your head more than 3 times already. Again, sorry.

(1) A reference to Deltarune. It sorta made sense to me at the time, seeing as in the first chapter of the game, it is made very clear that there was a general difference between the Lightners, and the Darkners. One is seen as gods and creators, being in the light, while the others aren't so much, staying in the dark, which is kinda like Vani, in a way. Idk. Don't ask me.

I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer, but no promises. I do promise, however, Harry-time. Also, if possible, send me fluff ideas. They are probably going to be implemented in the 4th/5th/6th chapter. I have a thousand million ideas on what to do, but


	3. Chapter 3: Find

*The Harry Potter, and Kingdom Hearts franchises do not belong to me, because I do not have the mind, nor the manpower to create such beauties that have probably gone down in game and book history.

Also, 2 things.

1, thank you for the follows and favorite! I have never seen my inbox become so filled within the span of a week! (or 2) It, uh, actually started getting a tad bit scary…But never mind that.

2, perspective change. *

* * *

Harry James Potter always knew he was…Weird. Unorthodox. Not normal. Was it the scar the barely hid behind his hair, his bright green eyes, his easily cracked (and repairable) glasses, his quick growing hair, the reason for his aunt, cousin, and uncle's unknown hatred of him? He didn't know. And for a while, he wouldn't. All he knew about that subject was three specific things:

First, he was a forever a freak, in his relatives' eyes. A messed up, disgusting, good for nothing freak- wait, allow that to be corrected, he was good for cleaning, cooking, and fixing things-, that wasn't even worth a full meal. Harsh, yes. Untrue, no.

Second, his parents died in a car crash, that gave him that same scar. That part had always seemed weird to him. Like, wouldn't he have a least some memory of that, despite being only a two-year old? Mind trauma, or whatever it was called? Plus, how did they get him out? How exactly had he survived? He always wondered these things, but never dared to ask. After all, the first time he tried hadn't ended quite well.

Third, it was best he always remained silent, unless spoken to. That was just the way things were. And he would surely rather be locked in the cupboard with only some scraps, than none at all for the rest of what could be the week. That had happened a couple of times, and every occasion, he was left hungry, and bruised.

Perhaps those were his life principles, he thought to himself, as he picked up his and Dudley's backpack, his worn coat feeling especially thin. "Come on, freak, we gotta get home, and I don't want you holding me back from that game me and _my_ friends are going to play, got it?", his slightly older cousin spat, malice coursing through his words. Despite his best wishes, Harry couldn't help but shudder a bit, only nodding in response. The same civility wasn't spared upon him as Dudley ran ahead, fully intent on not being seen with his believed to be lesser. A younger Harry would've cried out, plead for him to slow down, but that had been pointless. All his efforts to be accepted had been pointless.

After having adjusted his glasses, the Potter boy went on his way home, back to the identical, and plain Privet Drive, which was a little ways away. Having nothing else to do, he thought. What did he think about? How many different ways he could possibly avoid Dudley within the span of a day. In the end, he came to two conclusions, both unlike to work. One, he could try to run, which could be a possible solution, but after that, where would he go? 4 Privet Drive was the only home he had ever known. And it didn't seem like that would change anytime soon. Two, he could hide. He was a good hider. Really good. But Dudley would have lots of friends over, and that would mean Harry Hunting. Actually, when he thought about it, he would probably have to run, then hide, or hide, then run. Harry sighed dejectedly, neither or his options weren't good, even when combined. Oh well.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the boy's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey, kid, watch where you're going.", a voice called out, as Harry looked up, his green eyes meeting bright yellow that hovered far above. The man, no, teenager, was wearing a weird, blackish armor that kept shifting between a dark hoodie with jeans. His hair was black, and spiked, reminding Harry of a hedgehogs' quills. He looked back to the road, seeing a car passing by. Oh. OH. He could've gotten hit, had this guy not caught him. "Sorry…", he mumbled out, feeling rather silly. "Just watch yourself.", he said, tilting his head. "Shouldn't an adult be with you? You seem a bit young to be on our own." "It's fine by my aunt, and uncle, plus they live nearby. I-it's not so bad." The teen's eyes narrowed a bit, before he said, "Well, you better get going then." He nodded, waving goodbye. With his back turned, Harry never noticed just how intensely the male's eyes were on him, nor the blade he held. He'd discover it soon enough.

Upon arriving home, he laid Dudley's backpack near the table (he wasn't allowed upstairs), and went back into the cupboard, keeping the door only the tiniest bit open so that he could finish his homework. That took about 30 minutes, whereas Dudley, after watching about 3 hours' worth of television, yelled about for approximately 45 minutes, finishing it after 1 hour, excluding the yelling. Harry had kept track. It wasn't so hard when you had a lot of time on your hands. Later, when an Asian style dinner had been eaten (by the Dursley's, not him), he laid silent his tiny cupboard, thinking back on the teen. He had seemed a bit familiar, but he could quite place where. Plus, his clothing was very off. It had been like-… He pushed his head against the cupboard's door, listening for any signs of the Dursley's being downstairs. When he couldn't hear any, he whispered to himself lowly, "Magic…" Aunt Petunia had always said magic was bad, and evil. But the teen- he should probably have asked for his name. Though, would that not be rude? - hadn't seemed that way. Not at all! His eyes were more than a bit intimidating, true, but he hadn't been bad to him. Probably because all he had seen was a kid, about to get run over… He let himself back down, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep. Best not to dwell on things that would be soon over, or forgotten. Tomorrow was, after all, just around the horizon... No, literally. It was near midnight.

* * *

Vanitas was conflicted. Yes, he had known the boy he had run into was the same he had found in the house. He, being the kid, had changed quite a bit, but that made sense to him, seeing as not all worlds run on the same time patterns. It was the same with gravity when you were near a black hole. And since this one was far out there, unlike some of the other worlds, it hadn't surprised him that the boy had grown from 1-2-years of age, to almost being 7, or 8. Along with the darkness of the Heart Shard not having spread to emotionally, or physically inflict the boy. That was ruled out rather quickly. Then what was bothering him, if it wasn't the Shard? That was the main reason for him coming here...Right? Besides the Butterbeer, anyways. He raked hand through his spiky hair in frustration, releasing a sound that was somewhere between a growl, and a roar, with...Something else. (The word he is looking for is whine, but he would never admit that, would he?) Was this some sort of sick payback from some god he had previously offended?

In that cause, it couldn't possibly be Zeus, he only had control over lightning and thunder, along with some other things. But Hera... Vanitas felt himself pale just a tad, which didn't show much in the moon light. Hera was the Goddess of marriage, of family, of...Love. _LOVE_. Could that mean...Oh, _**GODS**_ **_no_**. Was he... _Caring? About somebody?_ He gagged, disgust filling what made up his being, besides the Darkness. Nope. He refused to believe that she would curse him in such a way. Especially so close to Valentine's Day. She had other, better stuff to do than send her fury down on him...Probably. Maybe he should just go to sleep now. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

 _Omake...?/ Valentine's day special? (First time doing one of these, please have *MERCY on this little soul.)_

Looking down at the script in his hand, Vanitas looked back at the author, Fay. "Do I really have to say this? I'd rather not."

"Just do it! Besides, it's probably the only thing that I could've done, since you don't have a love interest in this story...Or any...Actually, I don't know.", she said with a slight shrug. Wasn't her fault she had a hard time finding Vanitas stories. Part of the reason she had made this on.

Sighing as he turned to the audience, he said, "Hope you guys have a miserable Valentine's Day-"

"No, no, no! Vanitas! You can't just say that!", Fay cried, eyes widened in shock.

"Well, you do know that "good", and "happy" aren't in my vocabulary, right?"

"...True.", she admitted.

"This is as good as it's gonna get. Deal with it.", he said, walking away while the author groaned. How he loved breaking dreams piece by piece, even if it was a small one.

She never should've trusted Vanitas to do this. Next time, only Harry. But he wasn't on board with what was truly happening yet...Sometimes, she had to wonder whether the choices she made were really for the best. Oh well. That was just the way the cookie crumbled.


End file.
